


Everything I Want - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything I want, I have." - Illya Kuryakin, The Bow-Wow Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Want - A Picture Story

_**A concerned friend. ** _

_** ** _

_**A confidante. ** _

_** ** _

_**A rescuer. ** _

_** ** _

_**A comforter. ** _

_** ** _

_**A life partner. ** _


End file.
